Analyse:Charakterentwicklung im Chihirofilm
thumbAuf dieser Seite wird der Film näher beleuchtet. Hier wird behandelt wie die Charaktere sich verhalten und wie ihre Perönlichkeit im Film umgesetzt wurden. Weitere Analysen zum Film Chihiros Reise ins Zauberland von Studio Ghibli: *Analyse:Shintouismus im Chihirofilm *Analyse:Yunas des Badehauses Tote Spannung thumb thumb thumb Wenn die Meinung der Zuschauern des Films nachgefragt wird, sind sie meist nicht von den Elementen aus dem Shintouismus irritiert, sondern von den Charakteren; wie sie sich verhalten und entwickeln. Beim Zuschauen wissen wir nicht, was als Nächstes geschehen wird. Dieses Gefühl der Unwissenheit ist beabsichtigt, damit wir Zeit haben, über das Geschehen nachzudenken und uns darin hineinzuversetzen. Das Gesagte im Film bezieht sich auf uns. Erst, wenn wir uns hineindenken, sehen wir viele Aspekte des Films. Der Film will uns weniger ins Mitfiebern versetzten, als uns vielmehr wichtige Dinge zu lehren. Wer die Filme'' '' (eng. Angel's Egg) und kennt, weiß, dass man solche Filme auf sich wirken lassen muss, statt nach Explosionen zu suchen. Zu dieser Art von Filmen gehört auch Chihiros Reise ins Zauberland. Was der Film von der Masse an Animes abhebt, sind die wenigen Dialoge. Stattdessen haben wir lange Szenenabschnitte mit muskalischer Untermalung und schönen Animationen zum Genießen. Sie dienen dazu, dass wir uns ausruhen und über das vergangene Geschehen nachdenken. Damit ist uns Zeit gegeben, das Geschehen mit dem in unserem Leben zu verknüpfen. Wir können in Chihiros Rolle schlüpfen, weil viele von uns als Kind auch mal ängstlich waren. Oder in die Rolle von Lin und anderen Badehaus-Arbeitern, weil wir ein arbeitsintensives Berufsleben führen oder führen werden. Wir können das Geschehen mit unserem alltäglichen Geschehen assoziieren. Viele von uns sagen auch, dass es den Figuren an Charakterisierung fehlt, vor allem wegen der wenigen Dialoge. Wir können es uns nicht wirklich vorstellen, dass die Charakter allein durch ihr Verhalten charakterisiert werden können, ohne ein Wort zu sprechen. Dies ist eine ungewohnte Erfahrung, vor allem dann, wenn sie im ganzen Film vorkommt. Der Film lehrt uns, wie wir das Glück im Leben finden werden, statt es nur finden zu können. Dies zeigt sich vor allem darin, wie die Charaktere miteinander umgehen. Wachsen thumb thumb Die allermeisten Charaktere zeigen sich bei ihrem ersten Auftreten von ihrer schlechten Seite. Nehmen wir als Beispiel Kamajii im Heizraum. Zuerst will er Chihiro nicht bei ihm arbeiten lassen und meint, dass er mehr als genug Rußmännchen hat. Doch Chihiro offenbart ihren Willen durch ihre Werke und stimmt so Kamajii um. Wie hat sie es bewirkt? Nun, Chihiro lies nicht locker, obwohl Kamajii sie abwies. Sie beginnt einfach die Rußmännchen nachzuahmen und schleppt die Kohle zum Ofen. Sie tat es, um dem einen Rußmännchen, das unter dem Gewicht der Kohle fiel, zu helfen. Hier zeigt Chihiro ihre Hilfsbereitschaft und ihren Arbeitswillen. Daraufhin schleppen die Rußmännchen die Kohle zu ihr. Als Kamajii sie auffordert, damit aufzuhören, stellen sie sich um Chihiro und rebellieren gegen Kamajii. Hiermit stellen die Rußmännchen sich gegen die Arbeitsmoral im Badehaus. Seither sind sie Chihiro freundlich gesinnt. Sie verabschieden sich durch Hüpfen sogar von Chihiro, als sie den Heizraum verlässt. Durch Chihiros Verhalten gewann sie die Freundschaft der Rußmännchen und brachte sie zur Revolte gegen Yubaba. Dies geschieht mit anderen Charakteren im ganzen Film. Einzige Ausnahme ist Yubaba. Sie ist die Gegenspielerin. Chihiros Wachstum ist spürbar. Als sie die Leiter zum obersten Stock erklimmt und über die Röhre balanciert, muss sie sich konzentrieren. Hier überwindet sie das Hindernis, obwohl sie tolpatschig istFrom Ashes to Stone: Development of Chihiro in ‘Spirited Away' (eng.), Jerry Chen, abgerufen 26.11.2006. Nicht nur Chihiro wird erwachsen, sondern auch die Erwachsenen selbst. Wir alle wachsen ständig weiter und sammeln Lebenserfahrung. Doch die Leistungsmentalität bei der Arbeit kann diese Entwicklung unterdrücken. Arbeitsmoral thumb thumb thumb Die Charaktere zeigen sich von ihrer schlechten Seite, wenn sie arbeiten. So ist Haku anfangs sehr hilfsbereit und freundlich zu Chihiro. Doch im Aufzug zum Arbeiter-Quartier ist er schroff. Er meint, dass sie ihn nicht mehr Haku sondern Meister Haku nennen soll. Für sie ist er wie ausgewechselt. Auch trifft dies auf Lin zu. Als man ihr Chihiro als Assistentin zuteilt, beschwert sie sich. Aber im nächsten Moment zeigt sie ihre Freude darüber, dass Chihiro es zu Yubaba schaffte. Alle Arbeiter wissen, wie schwer es Chihiro in diesem Leben haben wird. Sie zeigen ihr welche Regeln im Zauberland gelten. Da Zauber gewirkt werden können, haben Hexen und Hexenmeister theoretisch unbegrenzte Macht. Jedoch wird diese Macht durch Regeln eingeschränkt. So muss Yubaba jeden einstellen, der arbeiten will. Es ist unklar, wie diese Regel zustande kam. Auch verrichten die Badehaus-Arbeiter ihre Arbeit nur aus Pflichtgefühl. Sie scheinen dabei keine Freude zu empfinden. Dass sie nur um des Goldes willens arbeiten, sieht man an dem Service den sie Ohngesicht entgegen bringen: Die Leute drängen sich in den Raum um das Wesen, um ihm Essen förmlich in den Rachen zu werfen. Dementsprechend wird es von der Gier der anderen angesteckt und beeinflusst. Gegen diesen schlechten Einfluss wirkt Chihiro, indem sie mit ihrer milden Gesinnung und harten Arbeit den Respekt der anderen gewinnt. Dabei bringt sie die anderen dazu, sie nachzuahmen. So gewinnt sie Ohngesicht und die anderen, die ihr anfangs feindlich gesinnt waren, für sich. Doch Yubaba stellt sich ihr entgegen. Der Wille, Gutes zu verrichten thumb thumb thumb Kein Charakter wird im Film grundtief böse gezeichnet, sondern jeder hat das Potenzial, Gutes zu bewirken. Auch Yubaba, die eigentlich das Schlechte der Anderen hervorbringt. Sie liebt zwar ihren Sohn Bou, aber er ist anscheinend nur ein Sammelstück unter Juwelen. Sie hat das Potenzial, eine gute Mutter zu werden, wenn sie um die Erziehung ihres Kindes bemüht wäre. Doch sie verliert sich in ihrer Arbeit. Zeniba wäre ihrem Ruf als grausame Hexe gerecht geworden, wenn sie Chihiro und Haku getötet hätte, weil dieser ihr Siegel gestohlen hatte. Doch wie wirkt sich Yubabas Erziehung auf Bou aus? Bou ist ein verwöhntes Kind und egozentrisch. Die Welt muss sich um ihn drehen. Als Chihiro zum ersten Mal auf ihn trifft, will er sie nicht wieder loslassen. Auch als Chihiro ihm erklärt, dass sie ihrem Freund Haku wirklich dringend helfen muss. Man kann hier erkennen, dass schlechte Vorbilder einen negativen Einfluss haben können. Damit das Gute aus Bou hervortritt, braucht er Anleitung. Chihiro wurde von Haku und Lin angeleitet, damit sie im Zauberland besser zurechtkommt. So kann sie ihre freundliche Art beibehalten und sich weiterentwickeln. So lässt sie Ohngesicht ins Badehaus eintreten. Doch sie kümmert sich nicht weiter um das Wesen. Daher saugt Ohngesicht die Mentalität des Badehauses auf und versucht nur das Bedürfnis der anderen nach Plaketten und Gold zu stillen. Wie zerstörerisch die Gier sein kann, sehen wir etwas später an Ohngesicht. Nach allem, was wir wissen: Was will uns Hayao Miyazaki mit dem Film lehren? Pointe thumb thumb Egal wie unwirklich die Welt ist, das Streben nach Glück ist keinem verwehrt. Auch wenn wir uns den Respekt der anderen erarbeiten müssen und dies unsere Zeit in Anspruch nimmt, wir können durch unser Verhalten das Beste aus unserem sozialen Umfeld polieren und die anderen dazu motivieren. Dies gilt für alle Menschen, ungeachtet ihrer Kultur. Chihiro und Bou kommen aus unterschiedliche Kulturen. Das sehen wir auch daran, dass Bou mit Luxus aus dem Westen überhäuft ist. Um wie Chihiro die innere Kraft der Menschen "Gutes zu verrichten" zu wecken, müssen wir zum Wohl der anderen handeln und nicht allein unserem Eigeninteresse folgen. Wenn wir andere gut behandeln, steigt die Chance, dass uns Gutes widerfährt, ebenfalls. Wenn es Chihiro, deren Charakter auf einer realen Person basiert, möglich ist, das Herz der anderen zu gewinnen, ist uns dies auch möglich. Haben wir nicht schon schöne Erfahrungen gemacht? Erzähl es doch in den Kommentaren. Danke für das Lesen der Analyse. Falls dir dieser Artikel gefiel und du dir weitere solche Artikel wünschst, schreib es bitte in die Kommentare. center|400px Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Analyse